Bad Company 2
by busigt-81
Summary: Dean's middle name could be trouble, really. Because he don't have to work hard to get in trouble, it just finds him were ever he goes. Revamped! )


AN: I read trough my stories and was struck by the plot bunny and did som changes to this story, fixed some typos and probably added some more but hopefully the story have gotten a bit better ;)

BadCompany 2

The three Winchester men got out of the parked Impala, Dean and John walked back to the trunk to grab the weapons while Sam leaned against the car and looked at the big house.

"Are you sure about this, dad?" Sam questioned, ignoring the look from his older brother. "Shouldn't we do some more research before we do this?"

"Don't start with me, Sammy." John said his voice irritated as he walked towards the house.

"But dad, I think…" Sam said as he followed his dad.

Dean sighed to himself thinking: kill me now, as he closed the trunk and followed them into the house.

He and Sam had met up with their dad to hunt a pack of werewolves last week, the hunt had gone relatively smooth and they had planned to spend some time together, no hunting involved.

But as they checked into the motel a few miles outside a big city John heard about a haunted house and he wanted to check it out before they even had moved their things into the room.

Of course Sam was against it and John didn't care so they got into the Impala and drove to the haunted house.

As Dean followed his father and little brother, he wanted to say that Sam was right because this didn't feel right but he knew that it was useless, their dad had already made his mind up. He caught up with them as John kicked the door open and all three went in together.

It was an old house, very dusty inside, filled with heavy and old furniture. They walked further into the house with senses alert.

"Sam, take out the EMF and sweep for anything." John ordered.

"Dad…" Sam was cut off before he could say anything more.

"What now, Sam?" John turned to his youngest, eyes on fire.

"I forgot it in the car."

"Didn't I teach you anything?"

Dean blocked out Sam and John's voices, he really hated when they argued but he tried to keep an eye out instead of listening to their argument.

Suddenly the room grew colder, mist formed as Dean breathed and the uneasy feeling in his stomach multiplied.

"Dad! Sam!" he called out but the other two were too engrossed in their fight to hear him or notice the sudden coldness.

Dean looked around, his shotgun loaded when something grabbed him and threw him across the room into a big book case. He hit it hard and the landed on the floor, left side down, with a loud thump.

"Dean!" Sam and John yelled at the same time as they made their way to the fallen Winchester.

Suddenly things started to fly around them, John turned to try to see what was throwing things at them but he was grabbed and thrown into a wall.

"Dad!" Sam yelled but bent down to check on Dean first and he let out a sigh as his brother's eyelids fluttered when Sam laid a hand on his forehead.

"Sam?" Dean said as he looked at his brother.

Sam opened his mouth to say something when he was hit on the head by something and tipped forward falling onto Dean, unconscious.

With a string of curses Dean rolled Sam off him gently, checked his pulse and when he felt it beat strongly he felt relived.

He looked around for their dad and found him on the floor a few meters away so Dean forced himself to standing and limped over to him while dodging the flying things. He ignored the pain and squat down beside his father.

As he checked on his dad he saw a big vase in the corner of his eyes flying towards him and in reflex he threw his left arm up to protect his head.

The vase shattered against his arm and the pain became nearly unbearable, but he clawed his way out of the fog trying to take deep breaths and push the pain away.

After a minute or so he got the pain under control and saw that a big piece from the vase was imbedded in his left arm.

Without thinking he ripped it out, making the wound bleed pretty badly and he mumbled curses to himself as he looked around to find something to wrap around it. Seeing a table cloth not far away, he reached for it and wrapped it around his arm.

Then he turned back his attention to his father feeling a steady pulse and he tried to rouse John but the man stayed out cold.

Things were still flying around but suddenly it came to a stop, the calm made Dean uneasy but he knew that he had a window of opportunity and if he let it slip by he was sure that it wouldn't come back.

So he forced himself to stand up, looked around the room and his eyes rested on Sam, who also was still out cold. He took a few steps towards his brother but a groan from his father made him turn back and then he saw it.

There was a big hole in the wall from where John had hit it and something in the wall caught Dean's eyes.

He limped towards the hole as fast as he could and smiled big when he reached it. He bent awkwardly to pick up his dad's bag, rumbled thru it and his smile grew wider as he found what he was looking for.

Then he dragged his father a few meters from the wall, turned back to the wall, poured the whiskey he found in his dad's bag over the wall and the bones in it.

"Burn in hell." Dean said as he lighted a match and threw it onto the soaked bones.

They immediately caught fire, he kept his eyes on it for a second before turning back to his father and little brother.

Both were still out cold, that made Dean a little worried and he dragged his father closer to Sam. He stood over them trying to decide which one he would take outside first but his thoughts where interrupted by a loud crackling noise and he turned back to the burning hole.

"God dammit!" He exclaimed out loud.

The fire had spread over the whole wall making it crumble and he saw an old gas pipe close to the ceiling. Knowing that he hadn't got much time, he hauled Sam up over his left shoulder and grabbed his father by the collar, he pushed back his own pain and made his way towards the door.

His brother was heavy against his bruised shoulder and his left arm was burning but he couldn't shift him to his right shoulder because he couldn't drag John with his left.

Biting his bottom lip and in his mind he apologized to his dad for dragging him down the few porch steps. John's feet thumped down the steps and Dean took a couple of more steps as the house exploded sending the three Winchesters flying.

Dean groaned loudly as he hit the ground, untangled himself from Sam, rolled over to his back and just lay there for a moment, his breathing heavy.

Every inch of him hurt, his arm was bleeding again but he couldn't dwell on that because he still had to take care of his brother and father.

So he forced himself to get up and checked on the other two, their condition seemed unchanged and now they were on a safe distance from the burning house.

Dean walked over to the Impala, got in it and drove it close to them, then he slowly loaded them into the car and drove to the motel.

"Dean?" John slowly opened his eyes, looked around noticing that they were in the car and then over to his oldest son.

"Dad? You okay?" Dean asked his father, relief clear in his voice.

"What happened?" John asked but remembered as Dean told him everything that happened, not the incident with the vase, and smiled big when he said that he burnt down the house.

"You okay?" John asked feeling that Dean didn't tell him everything but his head hurt so much that he just wanted to go to sleep. It was so easy to leave things to Dean and he felt that he could let his guard down because Dean always took care of things.

"I'm fine, better than you two." Dean said as he pulled into the motels parking lot and parked the Impala next to their room.

He ignored his body's protests, got out of the car, opened the door to their room and went back to the car to help John.

The oldest Winchester leaned heavily on Dean as they made their way into the room and to one of the beds. He helped John with his jacket and shoes before going back to the Impala to get Sam.

The youngest Winchester was still unconscious so Dean hauled him up over his shoulder again and carried him into the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he laid his brother gently down on the bed and as he helped him off with his shoes and jacket, Sam started to stir.

"Dean?" Sam said quietly as he tried to focus on his brother.

"Welcome back, Sleeping beauty." Dean said with a smile. "How are you feeling, Sammy?"

"Head hurts." Sam moved his head and noticed that they were at a motel. "How did we get here?"

"Well, you were driven and carried by me here and let me tell you that you are pretty heavy in spite of you tofu loving." Dean said as he handed Sam two painkillers and helped him drink some water. "And on top of that I burnt down a house!"

"What?" Sam asked but was getting tired.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Get some rest, little brother." After making sure that both his father and brother was resting comfortably, Dean took the first aid kit and went to the bathroom.

Slowly he stripped out of his clothes, stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He stood under the spray of water for some time before stepping out so he could take care of his injuries.

His whole left side was bruised from shoulder down to his thigh, it would hurt like a bitch tomorrow but nothing seemed broken.

The wound on his arm was still leaking a little blood and the whole arm was bruised and swollen, his wrist hurt when he moved it.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he cleaned it, the antiseptic burned. He blinked away a few tears as he bandaged it and wrapped his wrist hard, trying to immobilize it because he thought that he had sprained the wrist.

Then he put on some clothes, a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt that was Sam's, he had deliberate took it because he knew that it would cover his arms and hands so no one would notice the bandages.

Dean stepped out into the room, checked on his brother and father before grabbing his jacket so he could go and get some coffee. Because if he was going to stay up all night doing concussion checks he needed the coffee really bad.

As he paid the cashier for the coffee, he saw that it were the last of his cash and then he remembered that in the motel lobby were a sign that said cash only.

So when he came back to the room he checked both Sam's and John's wallet, none had cash in it. Dean sighed, he would have to go to the bank tomorrow and get them some cash.

The night went by quickly and without much sleep for Dean but he was glad that his brother and father seemed alright, bruised and sore but alright.

John woke up, still with a slight headache but got up to grab a shower, Sam was still lying in bed watching as his brother got ready to go out.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked a little confused as he looked at Dean.

"Had no clean ones." Dean said grabbing a hoddie and put it on over Sam's shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, to buy some food and stuff to you two invalids." Dean said as he walked out the door. "See ya later, bro!"

* * *

Dean stepped into the bank and walked over to one of the lines, there were two, one held two and the other three people.

While standing in line he thoughts wandered back to when he started this account, he had been 11 and he had bribed a homeless man with food so the man could act as his father.

John had been out on a hunting trip, leaving Dean to care for Sammy and at school Dean had hustle some kids for money so he had a lot of cash on him.

There had been some break inns in the neighborhood, so after he had dropped Sam at school he had made his way towards the bank and picked up the homeless guy on the way.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" The female banker asked interrupting Dean's trip down memory lane.

"Oh, you could do a lot for me." Dean said as he smirked and winked at her, she smiled brightly back at him. "But that is not the reason I'm here, I need to take out some cash."

He handed her "his" id and account number.

"Sure, Mr Kent?" She raised and eyebrow. "Clark Kent…"

"Yeah, mom and dad were huge Superman fans." Dean's smile grew wider and she laughed.

While she was working Dean suddenly got an itchy feeling so he turned to look around the bank and something caught his eye.

Damn, he swore in his mind as he turned back to the banker, leaned forward and said in a low voice: "Press the silent alarm button."

She looked at him with confusion written over his face but Dean discreetly showed her towards the entrance and she saw what Dean meant.

Four masked and armed men were silently making their way into the bank and Dean had caught them just as they opened the door.

"Everybody freeze!" One of the men yelled as the other three man spread out.

–-

Dean stepped back from the counter and kept his eyes on the armed men, his instincts noticing how they moved as they forced the bank personnel to join the others. The men were rough but not overly violent and soon everyone was on the floor and the men had the guns trained on them.

"If you do as I say no one will get hurt and this will be over soon." The man spoke again and as he talked his eyes roamed over the hostages.

The bank had only been open for half an hour so it wasn't many people in it, seven with the Winchester brother.

Dean kept his eyes on the men, not really liking what he was seeing because of how the robbers were moving, their clothing and their guns were familiar to him.

These men were hunters and that made Dean feel disgusted, sure he wasn't an angel, he was doing credit card fraud every other day but this was to low, even for his standards.

He tried to keep the disgust from his face as the leader looked at him and he hoped that he had succeeded. Not because he was scared for his own well being, if he had been alone he had gone for it but he didn't want anyone else get hurt.

Then he noticed a security guard that was slowly making his way towards the leader with his weapon drawn.

Like in slow motion Dean saw and heard one of the masked men yell and fire his gun, hitting the guard at the same time as the guard turned around, firing at the guy.

After the shots had been fired, everybody froze and the bank was utterly silent but it only took a fraction of a seconds for Dean to make a decision and he was moving towards the fallen security guard.

"Were do you think you are going?" The leader asked as he stepped in front of Dean with his gun in Dean's face.

"To help him." Dean said his voice cold barley keeping the disgust out of his voice. He knew that he probably should act scared or something with a gun in his face but he could only feel contempt.

"Are you a doctor or something?" The masked man asked as he stare at Dean.

"No, but I have some medical training." Dean said with a hard voice.

"Then go check on my buddy first." The masked man's brown eyes was watching Dean's hazel green trying to read him.

"No, him first." Dean held his ground as he nodded towards the fallen guard.

"Do you think that you are in a position to choose?" The man's voice was tinged with surprise.

"Maybe not but I think that you are smart enough to know that his life has more value to the cops than your buddy over there." Dean said not backing down but taking a step towards the injured guard and the leader let him pass.

Dean knelt beside the injured man, the bullet had hit him in his right side just under the shoulder and he was bleeding pretty heavy.

"Can I get something to stop the bleeding with?" Dean asked and the armed leader mentioned to one of the hostages to give Dean his sweater that was tied around his waist.

The guy gave it to Dean who told the guy to keep pressure on the guard's wound as Dean checked for an exit wound but found none.

"He is going to need a hospital soon." Dean said as he moved to the injured masked man.

"So?" The masked leader said, his voice hard.

"Or he will die." Dean said as he slowly knelt by the injured robber.

He had been shot in the arm, it was more like a nick so Dean tore the sleeve of the man's shirt and wrapped it.

The bank was quiet, so almost everyone jumped as one of the phones started to ring and at the same time a loud voice called out.

"This is the police, pick up the phone so we can talk."

Everyone watched as the masked leader walked up to the phone and answered it.

* * *

Sam was lying on the bed, flipping thru the channels on the TV bored out of his mind and hoping that his brother would come back soon.

Then a news flash on the TV caught his attention, there was a bank robbery in progress in the same city they were in.

He listened as the reporter at the scene said that shots had been fired but they didn't know if anyone was hurt and as the camera did a sweep over the bank Sam saw something that made his heart grow cold.

"DAD!"

"What is it now, Sammy?" John was sitting at the small kitchen table reading a paper.

"Get in here now." Sam said, he couldn't tear his from the TV but heard and felt as John joined him on the bed. "I think Dean is in trouble."

John looked at his youngest son with confusion in his face, then turned to the TV and saw the Impala standing outside a bank that was being robbed.

What tha hell?!" Was all he could say at first.

"They said that shots had been fired inside." Sam said in a low voice.

"Maybe he isn't in there." John said but knew that it was stupid, Dean could really be a trouble magnet sometimes. "I'm going to try and call him."

* * *

Dean left the injured man's side and went over to the fallen security guard. The guy was still applying pressure on the wound but the guard was getting worse.

"You okay?" Dean asked the guy but before the guy could answer the leader hung up the phone and walked towards them.

"How is he doing?" The robber asked looking from the injured man on the floor and then to Dean.

"He is alive but getting worse." He answered, the leader nodded and walked over to his men. Dean strained his ears to hear what was saying.

"The police..."

"But we are still doing this?"

"Yeah."

"So, plan B for the escape?"

"Yes."

"Give us about an hour."

Two of the masked men walked further into the bank, both carrying some heavy bags leaving the leader and the injured man to watch over the hostages.

Dean looked away as the leader looked over at him but could he feel that the masked man was still staring at him.

* * *

The masked man, who's name was Steve, studied the young man that was still beside the injured guard and was getting a feeling that this kid probably had something to do with the fact that the police had arrived at the bank so fast.

When he had stepped into the bank he saw the kid at the counter but didn't think about it then, it had looked as he just had glanced their way not really seeing them but he now he was certain that the kid had spotted them early and got the personnel to hit the silent alarm button.

And the more Steve studied the kid, how he moved and acted he was reminded of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

In his mind Steve had to admit that he was pretty impressed by him, not many men would not flinch as a gun was shoved in their face.

Steve met the kids eyes as he looked up at the masked leader, the kid's eyes were hard, no fear showing and suddenly a cell phone started to ring.

* * *

Dean felt the leader stare at him and he really hated when people did that so after a couple of minutes he looked up and met the stare head on.

Then suddenly his cell phone started to ring and the masked man was on his feet, on the way over to him.

Dean stood up, moved away a little from the two men on the floor as he held up his hands and the masked man was in his face.

"Where is it?"

"Left inside pocket." Dean said trying to keep still as the man roughly opened his jacket and took out his cell phone.

On the caller ID it stood "Dad" and Steve opened the cell to terminate the call. Then he turned off the sound and put it in his own pocket.

Dean clenched his jaw tight, trying not to protest but still defiant and then the bank phone started to ring.

The masked robber shoved him to the floor beside the other hostages and then he moved to the phone.

Steve looked at his watch as he listened to the speaker on the other side, his men needed more time so he spoke into the phone.

"I'm willing to make a trade, one hurt hostage for some sandwiches and drinks, You got 15 minutes." He hung up the phone and took out the cellphone he had taken from the kid as it started to vibrate.

He was still very curious about the kid so he flipped it open to check the caller ID. This time it stood "Sammy" and then it stopped, the call going to voice mail.

Who is Sammy? Steve asked himself and he looked over to the kid who was still sitting down but now trying to comfort the female bank teller.

The cell phone vibrated some more in his hand, there was a text message and after some thought Steve opened it and read it.

"Dean, where are you, big brother? Call as soon as you can. Sam."

He looked over to the kid, Dean, thoughts racing thru his head. Dean and Sam, brothers...

The names and brothers said something but what?

He knew it was important and he had it on the tip of his tongue but his thoughts were interrupted as two medics knocked on the front door.

The trade went smoothly and he went to check up on Ben and Tim which were in the back, they had grabbed the cash and stuffed them into the bags.

Now they were working on plan B.

"20 minutes, Steve." Ben said, Steve nodded and got back to Phil and the hostages.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked Phil.

"I'm fine. They done?"

"20 minutes." Steve said frowning. "If I say brothers, Dean and Sam. Does that say you anything?"

"Well..." Phil said thinking. "I recognized the names, brothers? Oh that asshole Winchester, John? He had two sons, right?"

And when Phil said it, it all came back to Steve. John fucking Winchester.

A fellow hunter that he had meet a couple of years ago, they had hunted together for a while until Steve had told him about how he got his cash and offered John to be a part of it.

But John wasn't interested, he had made it clear to Steve that it wasn't something hunters should do and he said that if Steve did it anyway, the police would get an anonymous phone call.

Steve had backed off, but hadn't believed him and did the robbery anyway but John was true to his words and had called the police.

Steve ended up doing a few years in prison and one of his closest friends had died, shot by a cop and Steve had never forgotten who's fault that was.

After he was released he had tried to keep tabs on John so he could get revenge but John was a hard man to keep tabs on and Steve had almost given up but now the solution was in his lap.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the floor, comforting the female bank teller, telling her that everything would be alright and she smiled at him. So he turned from her and was met by the masked leader eyes, again. He was getting really uncomfortable under the mans eyes, but didn't show it and the feeling grew as he saw his cellphone in the mans hands, flipping it open.

He didn't know what it meant but probably nothing good so kept his eyes on him as he spoke to his injured buddy.

Dean closed his eyes as the masked robber looked away and leaned backwards against the wall, not beveling his bad luck. The night without sleep and yesterdays events were staring to remind themselves, his whole body was hurting and he was really tired.

Then suddenly someone grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauled him up to standing and banged him against the wall.

"What tha hell?" Dean said as he looked into the brown eyes of the masked leader. "What is your problem, dude?"

"How is your dad doing, Dean?" Steve asked in a cold voice as he pressed the kid harder against the wall.

"What tha hell are you talking about?" Dean said glaring his thoughts racing but he kept his face blank.

"Me and John were old buddies, the keyword here is were." Steve pressed harder wanting a reaction from the young man, preferably something like pain but Dean showed nothing.

"So?" Dean said in a taunting voice. "Do you think that you are the only one having a beef with my dad? Please."

Steve felt anger rise inside him and was just about to say something more when Ben joined them.

"We are ready."

"Good." Steve said then pushing dean against Ben. "He is going with us."

"Alright." Ben grabbed Dean by his arm.

"Get your hands off me, dude." Dean said trying to get free but Ben hit him hard in the face making him see stars.

"I barely felt that. Girl."

Ben ignored the words coming out of Dean's mouth and pushed him towards the back of the bank. Steve and Phil made the other hostages line up in front of the door before following Dean and Ben further into the bank.

–-

Sam and John stayed glued to the TV, both wanting to go to the bank but knew that it wouldn't do any good and they still wasn't sure that Dean was in there.

But everything seemed to point to that he was there because they had tried to call Dean's cell phone and text messaging him but got no answer.

They watched as a security guard was brought out, he had been shot and the worry grew in both Winchesters but none said anything.

After some time later the cops went into the bank and it didn't take long for them to come out with the unharmed hostages.

"I don't see him." Sam said, panic coloring his voice. "Do you see him, dad?"

John sat quiet, staring hard at the TV, he couldn't see Dean either and started to feel the panic that was in Sam's voice.

John Winchester wouldn't let the panic or worry show on his face because he was a hard man and he knew that Dean could take care of himself.

But as he looked at his youngest son he wanted to tell him that everything would be alright but seeing the panic in those hazel eyes made him feel it in his heart.

He couldn't do this without Dean, he couldn't protect or care for Sam as the young man needed, that was Dean's job.

Dean was the one that held their little family together, had done it for quite some time and John knew that he couldn't do that.

"Dad? What shall we do?" Sam asked looking at his dad.

John opened his mouth but was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.

* * *

Ben kept pushing Dean forwards making him stumble as the walked further into the bank and just as Dean got his balance, Ben pushed him again but this time Dean righted himself and spun around coming face to face with Ben.

"Stop that or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Dean said his voice tight in anger.

"Sure, pretty boy. Just move it.." Ben said making a move to push Dean again but the Winchester grabbed his hand, spun Ben around and pushed him into the wall. Then he kicked Ben in the knees making the masked man crash to the floor.

Dean was just about to hit him in the face but was hauled back and slammed into the opposite wall. He had to clench his jaw shut because of the pain his already bruised body got jarred but he wasn't showing anything as he stared into Steve's hard brown eyes.

"Either you walk or you will be carried." Steve said with a cold voice. "If you keep this up, you will be carried."

"I can walk, but tell him not to push me or he will be the one carried out of here." Dean said in an equal cold voice as he motioned towards Ben.

"Let's just keep moving." Steve said as he grabbed Dean by the arm and walked forward. Dean was about to protest but the feel of Steve's gun in his side made him close his mouth for now.

They walked into a back room and what Dean saw made him speechless. There was a hole in the floor, big enough to fit a man and it lead down into a tunnel.

"Let's go." Steve said pushing Dean towards the hole after Ben had went thru it.

The tunnel lead out to a bigger one with tracks in it and after a couple of minutes Dean saw a platform, they were at a subway station.

The masked men took of their masks and pulled their hoods over their heads, Steve reached towards Dean and did the same with his hood.

"Keep your head down but if you try anything stupid we will start shooting people."

Dean nodded, kept his head down but inside he was furious, he really hated the situation but he wasn't willing to risk other peoples lives to save his own.

Steve was walking to his left, holding him hard by his upper arm and Ben was to his right, not touching him but close as the other two walked closely behind them.

They walked thru the subway station without any incident, when they came outside they walked to a parked van and Steve mentioned Dean to get into the back and they drove off.

"So, what happens now?" Dean asked as he looked at his captors.

The leader, Steve, had short brown hair and a wild beard and he took out Dean's cell phone, showed it to Dean before saying:

"Now we call daddy dearest."

* * *

John stared at the cellphone in his hand, the caller ID showed Dean and he flipped it open.

"Where the hell are you, Dean?!"

"My, my is that the way you talk to your son?"

"What? Who is this?" John thought he recognized the voice but he wasn't sure. "Where is Dean?"

"That hurts, John, that you don't remember me." Steve said. "I thought that you would remember me but you probably have screwed over so many people that it's hard keeping track on them, huh? But tell me, Dean is the oldest, right? He has grown a lot since you and me hunted together, I think about 10 – 15 years?"

"Steve?" John remembered now.

"Yes. You ratted me out to the police and it's your fault that Frank died and that I spent seven years in prison."

"Steve..." John didn't know what to say, he had forgotten all about this and hated how it came back to bite him in the ass.

"Seven years in prison changes a man." Steve said as he looked at Dean. "You learn to appreciate other things and pleasures. You learn to value male beauty..."

"Don't you dare touch him!" John yelled into the phone, seeing red but then he heard some commotion in the background and he thought he heard Dean's voice. "What's happening, Steve?"

"I'll call you back." Steve said and John heard a click making John stare at the phone, his thoughts turning in his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Sam.

"What's happening, dad?"

"Dean is in trouble, Sammy. Real trouble." John laid down the phone and started to tell Sam about who Steve was and what he had told over the phone.

* * *

At the same time Dean was fighting hard against Ben and Steve. The Winchester's anger had blossomed up during the phone call and he lashed out at Ben, who was the one in the back with him and Dean was getting the upper hand in the fight when Steve climbed back.

Steve and Ben had a hard time controlling the kid but when Steve caught one of the kid's wrist he gasped in pain so Steve squeezed it harder and held on to it.

They got the kid under control, face down, Ben sitting on his legs and Steve had one knee on the small of his back as he brutally twisted the arm. He leaned forward and spoke.

"Calm down, kiddo." But his answer was met with more struggling, weaker than before but still the kid struggled. So he squeezed the wrist harder getting a mouth full of curses from Dean. "Tie his legs Ben and then give some rope so I can tie his arms."

Dean tried to struggle but the pain from his wrist made it hard for him to fight and the rest of his body started to remind him of yesterdays abuse and the hours he didn't sleep.

Steve felt that his prisoner was getting tired but he didn't relax his hold as Ben handed him some rope. He pushed up the sleeves on Dean's arms to tie them together and saw the bandage on his left arm which was getting red and wet.

Dean tried to bite back a hiss of pain as Steve tied his arms together, then he was pushed against the wall of the van and Steve looked into his eyes.

"Are you going to be still now?" Steve asked leaning back.

"That depends... Are you going to let me go?" Dean was panting a little, trying to catch his breath.

Ben leaned forward, backhanded him, he also out of breath and was bleeding from a few places.

"Shut up, smart ass."

"You really hit like girl, girly." Dean said with a smirk.

Ben moved towards him again but was stopped by Steve as the same time as the van came to a stop.

"Let's get him inside." Steve said getting out of the van followed by Ben.

Dean clenched his jaw shut and was just about to kick out with his bound feet but Ben was faster as he grabbed him by the ropes and dragged him out of the van. Then Ben took him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up to standing.

The sudden change from sitting to standing made Dean dizzy, his legs gave out and his vision went black. Ben caught him, hauled him over his shoulder and walked towards the house.

–-

Steve kept his eyes on the still form draped over Ben's shoulder, he had to admit that he admired the kid for his will to fight and stubbornness, he was sure that Dean was a real good hunter, to bad that his father was an ass.

He stood in the doorway as Ben lay Dean down on a bed, he nodded to Ben as he walked out of the room and was on his way after him but was somehow mesmerized by the kid's long eyelashes and freckles as he looked closer.

What he had told John was right, the years in prison had changed him and had learned him to see the attraction to beautiful men. And this kid was really nice to look at.

He shook his head like to clear it then he walked out off the room, closed the door and took out Dean's cell phone. He dialed and put it to his ear.

"Hi John."

"Steve! What happened? Where is Dean?." John tried to stay calm but the anger shone thru his voice.

"Deanie can't talk right now. You could say that he is resting." Steve sat down on the porch and lighted a cigarette. "You raised a hell of a fighter, I give you that."

"If you hurt him..."

"A little to late for that, buddy. But we just roughened him up and I'm sure he had been thru worse, knowing you."

"What do you want, Steve?" John asked sounding a bit tired.

"Oh, I'm not really sure, I didn't plan this. You could say that Dean just fell into my lap and right now I'm pretty content in having him here." Steve blew out some smoke and couldn't resist yanking John's chain. "He sure got his looks from his mother."

"Don't you even dare think about it!" John felt his stomach churning at the thought of what Steve was implying. "Your beef is with me, not Dean."

"Yes, but to get to you, hard and cold John Winchester, you use your kids. Your weakness."

"Steve..."

"And maybe I like him so much so I want to keep him all to myself." Steve flicked the but away across the small driveway.

"I promise you that I'll hunt you down so fast that you can't even think about that." John's voice was harsh. "Let alone do anything."

Steve laughed out loud.

"I don't see you anywhere, John. But I'm just a few steps from Dean" Steve smiled as he heard John's intake of breath. "Maybe I should go and have some fun with him?"

"Please, Steve." John's voice was low and defeated.

"Well, that's more like it."

"What do you want, Steve?"

"I want you to suffer like I did." Steve said angrily, thinking back to his time in prison and the anger got the best of him and he ended the call.

* * *

"Steve?! Steve!?" John only heard the tone indicating that the call had ended. "Damn it!"

He slammed his fist hard against the table, then cradled his head trying to calm down.

Sam was sitting across his father and watching him, he was very unsettled by the way the phone caller affected John and he wanted Dean back.

"What's happening, dad?" Sam asked. "What did he say about Dean?"

"Not anything good." John said looking at his youngest. "Can you trace Dean's cell? We need to get him."

Sam nodded and walked over to his laptop and got to work.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes slowly, feeling a bit groggy and he didn't recognize the room he was in. He noticed that he was tied up and lying on a bed, then his body reminded him that it was hurting but his left wrist was hurting like hell.

Slowly he swung his tied legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, dizziness assaulted him and he almost had to lay down again but got it under control and looked around.

The room he was in was small, the bed the only furniture in it and as he started to stand. It took him three tries, he was pretty unsteady, he almost fell flat on his nose as the door opened and Steve walked in.

"I see that you are up." Steve said as he steadied Dean and stood face to face with him.

"Yeah, the room service on this place ain't any good." Dean said trying not to shiver at Steve closeness. "What do you want?"

"Many things, but what do I want from you?" Steve said and he moved closer to Dean.

"Well, you aren't my type." Dean said with a smirk, trying not to back down because he knew that the robber wanted him to show fear.

"But maybe you are my type, kid." Steve said as he pushed Dean against the bed.

Dean kicked at him with his bound legs, he hit Steve on his right thigh but the older man were to close so the kick didn't do much damage.

But he tried to struggle as Steve laid a hand on his chest pushing him down on to the bed, but with his hand tied behind his back and his legs tied together it wasn't much of a struggle for the older to climb on to the bed and straddle the younger man.

"Stop it." Steve said but the kid didn't stop so he grabbed Dean by the throat and squeezed firmly but not to much.

He leaned closer, watching mesmerized as the kid's long eyelashes fluttered then he looked down the bridge of the nose, fascinated by the freckles and last he looked at those full lips that were slightly parted due to the kid's struggle to breath.

When Dean felt the hand on his throat, he went completely still trying not to let the panic overwhelm him and show on his face, knowing that Steve could easily kill him now.

"So damn beautiful." Steve murmured as his other hand moved to Dean's lips, touching lightly. "I bet you would be real good in bed." He moved closer and he pressed his lips against Dean's for a moment enjoying the soft lips before he sat back, released his hold on the kid's throat and just stared.

"Take a picture, it will last you longer." Dean said, his voice a bit raspy but filled with sarcasm and he watched Steve with wary eyes.

"Well, maybe I'll do that." Steve said with a smirk, then he stood up. "This was fun but I need to talk with my boys. See ya later, pretty."

When the door closed behind Steve, Dean closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

This wasn't the first time he had gotten some unwanted attention because of his looks, and so far Steve's advances has been pretty PG.

And if he would have met Steve under other circumstance maybe he would have thought about it if he hadn't known about the robberies. But knowing how the man earned his money made it a big no for Dean.

He shifted a little, pulled up his knees, so he could lay on his side and off his hands. His wrist was hurting pretty bad right now, making him feel a little nauseous and at the same time he felt really tired.

Dean knew he had to start to think about trying to escape if he wanted to get out of here with his honor intact but he just had to rest his eyes for a minute or so first.

–-

John and Sam followed the gps on to a small bumpy road on foot, the had parked the Impala a kilometer back so they wouldn't be noticed.

Both Winchester were armed and both wore grim expressions on their faces, they where on a mission and nothing would stop them to get Dean back.

–-

Steve was sitting outside on the porch smoking a cigarette after he and the boys had eaten dinner when Ben walked outside and joined him, sitting down.

"So, the kid upstairs have some real badass reputation." Ben said glancing at his friend before taking a drag of his own cigarette. "Some even says he's a better hunter than his dad."

"So?" Steve raised an eyebrow and looked over at his friend.

"So, maybe we could use him somehow?" Ben said, shaking his head. "I don't know but the little shit is pretty impressive. If he hadn't been banged up from the start I think we would have had a totally different situation right now."

"I know what you mean." Steve said smirking a little. "It would have been the ultimate revenge on John, taking his son and brainwash him to hunt with us."

Before Ben could reply a crash was heard from the inside of the house and both men were on their feet, rushing into the house, guns drawn.

They meet the sight of Dean standing over James and Rob, both lying on the floor out cold and a gun in his bound hands.

Dean pointed the gun at the two men that came bursting through the door and he swore but his hold on the gun was steady.

"What tha hell." Ben said, disbelief coloring his voice. "Didn't we bound your hands behind your back?"

"I know a few tricks." Dean said with a cocky smirk.

"Well done, pretty." Steve said with a smile, his gun still trained on Dean. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to walk out of here. Alone." Dean's voice was hard as steel.

"I don't think so." Steve said. "You gonna stay here with us. We aren't letting you go, kid."

"Then I have to shoot you." Dean said with a shrug, sounding casual.

Steve laughed and shook his head at that and Ben smiled, but none of their guns wavered from Dean.

Suddenly Rob grabbed Dean's leg and tried to make him fall, the young Winchester kicked at him, hitting him in the face but Steve was on Dean before he could look up.

Steve grabbed the kid by his bound hands, trying to loose his grip on the gun but Dean held on, then the older man remembered the kid's hurt wrist and he slammed the bound hands down on to his knee, hard.

Dean tried to hold on to the gun but the pain from his injured wrist forced him to let go. He tried to kick at the older man's feet, Steve lost his footing but he kept his grip on Dean's bound hands sending both men to the floor and he somehow managed to turn them so the kid hit the floor first with Steve on top of him.

The younger Winchester hit the floor hard, his head bouncing on the floor and he lost consciousness for a second.

"Ben, grabbed that chair." Steve said getting up, hauling the kid up and pushed him into the chair that Ben grabbed. "And get me some more rope."

Ben walked away towards the kitchen as Steve kept a hand on one of the kid's shoulder so he wouldn't fall out of the chair.

Then suddenly there was a ruckus from the kitchen and the front door was kicked in a the same time, Steve looked up and saw John Winchester step inside with his gun drawn.

"Hello, John." Steve said with a smirk as he pointed his gun at Dean's head.

"Steve." John's voice held nothing but ice as he glanced around the room quickly but landing on Steve and his oldest son.

John actually felt relived when he saw Dean, even if the kid was barely conscious but the gun that was held to his son's head made his stomach grow cold, not that it showed.

Dean started to come around and he saw his father about the same time he felt a gun press into the side of his head.

John took a step closer to, wanting to show Dean that everything was going to be alright and to check out how injured he was.

"Easy now, Winchester." Steve said and pushed the gun harder against Dean's temple, making Dean close his eyes and grimace slightly in pain but his face remained calm as he opened them again.

The door to the kitchen opened and Sam stepped inside, his gun aimed at Steve as soon as he saw him behind his brother.

"Such a nice family reunion," Steve said with ha smirk, as he hauled Dean up to standing, laying across his throat and the gun stilled pressed against the side of Dean's head. "I believe that you are baby Winchester, right?"

"So you are in big trouble now." Dean said his voice a bit raspy but he had smirk on his face. "Sammy is wearing his bitch face nr one."

"Dean!" Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers antics.

"Maybe but I still got you as a bargaining chip, kid." Steve said as he pressed a little harder against Dean's throat.

"Do you really think we are going to let you go?" Sam said with a hard voice and his eyes hard as he looked at Steve. "Let my brother go."

"And he takes after his father I see." Steve laughed and he leaned closer to Dean to mock-whisper in his ear. "A little butch for my taste."

"Don't even think about him that way." Dean growled. "I'll kill you if you touch him."

"So protective and no care for himself. You raised a hard kid, John." Steve said as he turned to the older Winchester.

"Well." John tried not to sound nervous. "Dean has always been the tough one in the family."

"Hard and pretty, with very soft lips." Steve said with a raised eyebrow as he nuzzled Dean's ear, his insides loving the face on the oldest Winchester when he did it.

"Let him go, you sick fuck." John growled and took a step forward but stopped when Steve pressed his arm harder against Dean's throat, cutting of his airways completely.

Dean tried not to panic when Steve's big arm pressed harder, he lifted his bound hands to grab a hold of the arm but he could barely hold on as his left arm hurt pretty bad and blood was running down his arm making the grip slippery and loose.

"No reason for name calling." Steve said and he couldn't help smiling at seeing John's reaction.

"Please, loosen your hold. He can't breath." Sam said worriedly, pulling out his puppy dog expression.

"Alright, but stay there." Steve lessened his hold, but he was standing so close that he felt the kid take a deep breath. He looked at John who was stiff as a board, he kept eye contact with the oldest Winchester as he let his hand wander from Dean's throat down his chest, let it rest there for a moment before going further down and resting his hand on Dean's waistband.

"Stop touching him!" John said getting more and more angry but also afraid. "Stop this right now or I'll shoot you!"

"Shoot me?" Steve exclaimed. "And shoot your son in the progress?!"

"Give it a rest already." Dean's voice was raspy as he grabs Steve's hand at his waistline but the older man grabs Dean's injured wrist and squeezed. Dean grimaces, the pain making his hands useless and Steve rest his hands against his waistband again. "If you are gonna kill me, Steve, do it right now because I'm getting tired of this."

"Shut up, kid. It's not over until I say so." Steve said.

"Let him go." Sam said, just as angry and disturbed by Steve's behavior against his brother as John. He knew that Dean was good looking, hell he grew up with his brother and he knew that Dean got many suggestions both welcomed and unwelcome but this is the first time he is seeing it with his own eyes.

Dean looks oddly small and young with his bruised face in contrast with Steve behind him, Sam makes eye contact with his brother, who lifts en eyebrow and makes a gesture with his right hand asking Sam if he is alright.

Sam nods stiffly and seeing the hand on his brothers waistband makes him boil with anger, he really wants to beat Steve in to a bloody pulp.

But he sees a chance as Steve is completely focused on his dad again, Sam gestures with his hand towards Dean, who smiles in return.

Suddenly Dean goes limp and Steve who is completely unprepared by the whole of Dean's weight staggers and lost his grip on the younger man at the same time as a shot rings out.

The thud of two bodies hitting the wooden floor were followed by a couple of seconds of completely silence.

Then Sam rushed to Dean's side, John not far behind him.

"Dean!" Both said out loud as they took a loom at their fallen family member, Dean was still out cold and Sam started to check him for injuries as John looked at Steve, who was dead by a shot to the head.

"How is he doing?" John asked as he turned back to his sons.

"Bruised and bleeding." Sam said as he loosened the ties on Dean's wrists, noticing the bandage on his left arm that was filled with blood. He took it carefully so he could get a better look at it but Dean started to wake up. "Can you give me something to wrap it with?"

"Sammy.." Dean asked, sounding a bit groggy as he looked at his brother and then father.

"Hey, kiddo. How you doing?" John asked, as he handed Sam some cloth, glad to see Dean's eyes.

"I'm fine." Dean said, trying to sit up and take is arm from back from Sam. "You two?"

"We are fine, Dean but you are not!" Sam said as he held on to Dean's arm and started to unwrap the old bandages, showing Dean's wrist to their dad.

"Let it be, Sammy. It can wait." Dean said trying not grimace from the pain.

"Humor us." John said as he looked at his oldest.

Dean rolled his eyes but knew better than to argue with his dad and one look from Sam, showed him that his younger brother was in nurse mode.

"I think it needs stitches, the wound is pretty deep and it could be broken." Sam said, trying to wrap his brother's wrist carefully.

"It's nothing." Dean said annoyed.

"Have you seen it?" Sam said snorting. "I don't think so, how did you get it?"

"..." Dean mumbled something unhearble.

"What did you say, Dean?"

"Are you going deaf, Sammy?" Dean said trying to change the subject.

"Answer him, Dean." John said with a don't-mess-with-me-tone.

"At the haunted house." Dean said keeping his eyes downcast. "The ghost threw a big vase at me, it shattered and a piece of it got stuck but I got it out."

"And why didn't you tell us about it?" John sounded angry.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Uhu, right." Sam said as he helped Dean to stand up. "We need to have a conversation about this. But let's get out of here first."

"I'm down with that." Dean said and the three Winchesters made their way out of the house, to the Impala and they drove away.

"One thing is for certain..." John said as he drove the Impala. "You are never going to the bank alone, Dean."

"But, dad..."

"No buts Dean. I don't think we are going to let you go out alone from here on. You always get into trouble."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam's and John's snickering made him shout his mouth.

"But I always save your asses anyway."

The Impala were filled with roaring laughter as it drove off.

The End

Please tell me if you like it!;)


End file.
